Construction and testing of a high pressure NMR probe for triple resonance studies with inverse proton detection has been successful. Construction of the pressure chamber is of a beryllium-copper alloy with a tensile strength of 200,000 psi. This system will be used to obtain 15N and 13C heteronuclear multiple quantum correlation spectra from various proteins as a function of pressure from zero to 4 kBar.